Secret, or Not?
by SVUFAN2213
Summary: Mac and Stella have a secret what happens when their team finds out? this is now a one shot.


A/N Hey. This story is CSI: New York and is SMACKED! This story is about how the team found out about Mac and Stella's relationship. Smacked relationship has been going on for 6 months. Takes place in season 2 Stella never met Frankie and Aiden wasn't killed but she was attacked.

Disclaimer: CSI: New York doesn't belong to me.

Lindsay and Danny

"Hey Stella." Lindsay Monroe said "Hey Lindsay what's up?" "Nothing much. What about you?" "Oh I have a date tonight." "Really. With who?" "My boyfriend." "How long have you and your boyfriend been dating?" "6 months." "Wow that's a long time." "I know." "So are you going to tell me his name?" "Nope." "Why?" "Because you should know soon enough." Stella said before walking out of the break room.

"Hey Mac." Stella said as she walked into his office "Hey Stell." "Are we still on for tonight?" "You bet." "Mac." "Yeah Stella." "Should we tell the team?" "I don't know I mean we should we have been dating for 6 months." "I know Mac." "Well we give it 2 more days if no one figures it out we tell them." "Okay Mac Love you." "Love you too Stella." Mac said as she walked out of his office. Both of them were clueless that someone had heard their conversation.

"Hey Danny." Lindsay said "Hey Montana what's up?" "Nothing I overheard a conversation between Mac and Stella." "What did they say?" "Oh nothing just how they have been dating for 6 months." Lindsay said quickly "What?! Mac and Stella are? How? When? What?" "That's what I'm saying." "I cannot believe they hid this from us." "Me either." "I'm happy for them." "Me too." Lindsay said before kissing Danny on the cheek and walking to Stella's office.

In her office Stella was finishing up some case reports before leaving to go on her date. "Stella Bonasera." Lindsay said "What?" "How come you didn't tell me that you're dating Mac?" "What! How did you?" "Mac shouldn't leave his door open." "Oh my god Lindsay come with me." Stella said as she walked to Mac's office.

"Hey Stell." Mac said not noticing Lindsay "Hey Mac." "What's wrong Stella?" "We need to tell the team." "Why?" "Because someone overheard our conversation." "Who?" "Lindsay." "Damn it." Mac said still not noticing Lindsay as he pulled Stella into his lap "Stella I love you." "I love you too Mac." "Stella." "Yeah Mac?" "Kiss me." "Okay." Stella said before leaning in and capturing his lips.

"Ughhh guys." Lindsay said Stella jumped off of Mac's lap and started apologizing frantically "I am so sorry Lindsay I forgot you were there." "It's ok now when are you guys going to tell the rest of the team?" "In a few more weeks. Or months. Or years." Mac said smiling "Really?" "No Lindsay we're having a meeting at 9:00 tomorrow morning." "Okay Mac I won't tell anyone. Bye Stella have fun on your date guys." "Thanks." Stella said as Lindsay walked out.

"Oh my god Mac." Stella said "What Stell?" "That was embarrassing." "Stella." "Yeah Mac." "I love you." "I love you too." "Now let's go get ready for our date." "Where are we going?" "Nowhere." "What do you mean?" "I'm cooking you dinner at my place." "Oh Mac." Stella said before pulling Mac to her and kissing him passionately.

"Hey Mac the victim's- Woah!" Danny said as he walked into the room. Mac and Stella jumped apart the letter blushing furiously.

"So Stella you and Mac." Danny said "Danny." "Yeah Stell." "Did you forget that Mac can give you Dumpster Duty for a month?" "Yeah." "Okay now that I've reminded you what did you find out about the victim?" "She's still a Jane Doe but, Sid found a lens in her eye with a serial number we're running that and her fingerprints now." "Okay go look at the document that was found with her." Stella said "Okay." "By the way you tell anyone, Dumpster Duty." "What about Lindsay?" "She already knows." "What? You told her before me?" "No she eavesdropped." "Oh bye guys." Danny said before walking out of Mac's office.

"Finally." Mac said "I know." "Stell." "Yeah." "Don't you need to go get ready?" "Oh yeah. Thanks for reminding me." "No problem." "I'm leaving in a second." "Okay." Mac said as he watched Stella move around his office. "Bye Stell I love you." "Bye Mac I love you too." Stella said before leaving.


End file.
